porcelainskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Porcelain Sky Wiki:Article Writing Manual
Want to contribute to the wiki? Have no idea how to use WikiCode? Have no fear! This guide will explain the steps needed to kick off your editing career and gives instructions on how to properly edit an article. What you need to know First of all, lets get familiar with the basics. Below are common formats you will frequently be using while editing. (Note however that all of this is explaining how to write a wiki in source form. In other words, the toolbar will no be involved or mentioned in the guide) *To link to another article, do this. If one successfully does this (Say they add a link to the Lumen article while editing), then it should come out like this: Lumen *To pipe a link (i.e. Use another word in place of the article name), add a |''' between the article name. For example: '''Angels should come out as Angels *To add a picture, upload an image to the wiki (Use page), get the destination filename of the picture, and use it in the following format: ' '. If done correctly, the picture should show up in a box on the right hand side of your article. *To link outside of the wiki (In other words, link to another site) do this:This is a website. If a link to WoC was done correctly, it should come out like this: War of Creation. Notice how there is a space separating the name of the link and the link address. *To make things bold or in italics, add '' and ' between and after the word(s) you want to bold/have italics. *To add heading, ' do this '. If you wanna go the extra mile and add a mini heading, ' do this ''' Step 1: Pre Article-Creation *Before even creating an article, make little edits to other articles to start you off. This will help stubs and articles in need of information, and help you practice editing. *'Do your research.' Before creating or even editing an article, look over your research very carefully and analyze it to make sure it makes sense. For example, if you are creating an article about WoC's game mechanics, then look over every source of information (Such as the helpfiles) and even test it out yourself. *'Plan out your article.' Make a rough-draft before creating an article and look over it many times. You can use your user-space as a sandbox for your unfinished articles. Step 2: Writing/Editing an Article *If you are new to wiki editing, it's probably a good idea to keep this article open in a tab and look over it when you forget a format. It could come in handy. *'Add pictures.' This will make an article more interesting to read. After all, I don't think anyone on the internet wants to read a bland wall of text when they are on a wiki. *'Link to other articles.' This will give the reader more information, and help out other editors. *'USE THE PREVIEW BUTTON.' This is especially important, and will help prevent recent changes spam. It's there for a reason. *'Add a category.' This will make it easier for users to find your article when they are searching in a certain category list. Step 3: Post-Article Creation Now that you've contribute to the site, give yourself a pat on the back and go on the WoC chat. You can inform others of your work, and even rack in some editors to help you. You can also go on the talk page and post that you need information on the article topic that you (for whatever reason) cannot get yourself. See Also Porcelain Sky Wiki:Manual of Style